


The First Dance

by 1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade/pseuds/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Perrie and Zayn's wedding day and Liam hasn't been able to take his eyes off of Jesy. He'd had a small crush on her for a long time that had slowly developed into more than just a...small crush. He had never expected to even get the chance with her, not even a dance, but that all changed when he finally made his move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

Today is the day! Today is the day that Miss Perrie Edwards would have her last name changed. She was extremely nervous and excited at the same time, because here she was, about to be lead down the aisle with her Father and given away to the man who stole her heart. She knew today was going to be perfect! Her family and friends, Zayn's family and friends, The girls, and The guys, and their families where there. She also knew that Jesy and Liam would be the most awkward around each other.

She'd known about Liam and his little crush for a while when she'd seen her name in his phone...'Jesy Bear'. She could not help big giggle at the nickname, but remained silent, the whole time she's thinking, her face is hidden by the vail covering her pail white face. She was given away for the ceremony to start and she could not help but stare at Zayn the whole time. His deep brown eyes staring at her and his olive skin just flawless. He was the definition of perfect!

Once the ceremony came to its end, and the 'I do's' were said. They all filed out in order to the reception. Perrie had purposely had Liam and Jesy sitting beside each other at their table in hopes they would talk but as the night grew closer, it seemed like nothing happened. Perrie eventually gave up as her and Zayn went to the dance floor for the married couples first dance.

**Liam's P.O.V**

 

The whole time I stared at Jesy, completely memorized. I think I might have drooled a little if Niall wouldn't have shook me out of it. I feel like I might have a chance with her, but if I don't man up. Then how will I ever know? I went over to the bar and ordered about two vodka shots before I eventually made my way over to the English beauty. She was normally a parties and very confident, but deep down, I know there is a shy little girl who is nervous. I walked over slowly, yet very quietly and sighed softly. 

"Jesy..?" I asked softly to catch her attention. My hand found her back and I rubbed soft, smooth circles on her back.

"Hmm?" She hummed quietly to herself. I looked around the room to find Harry and Louis chatting at the bar, having a few drinks and Niall was showing Jade his Irish dancing and tried to help her do it even though she had a floor length dress on. I chuckled at his failed attempt before turning to Jesy and asking in her ear softly. 

"Would you care to dance?" I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. She gladly took it as a small smile formed. I kissed the back of her smooth hand gently and lead her to the dance floor. I seen Leigh-Anne give Jesy a thumbs up as she danced with Jordan. I turned and smiled down at her slowly. My hands found her waist as hers wrapped around the back of my neck. I couldn't help but grin as she got closer, her head resting on my chest. I knew for a fact I loved this girl now. I just chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly, it was our first dance together and hopefully many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so it may not be the best because I'm a little rusty with writing, but they'll get better! Please comment if you have any ideas or requests!


End file.
